Buying the Farm
Transcript Baker's introduction You really get to know a man if you have to watch him die. That moment right before he realizes it's over. That moment his face reflects every decision he's ever made. What kind of life he led... ...and if he regrets it. Conflict Conveniently, this is the same day five years ago Baker and George enlisted in the United States Army. Anyway, the day is very gloomy, almost as if it was going to rain any minute. Everyone is staring at a farmhouse, which is located and can be seen a few kilometers away from their position. Corrion: So, take the farm? That's it? There was no response. Everyone was completely silent... until Allen spoke. Allen: Well I'm sure the bloodthirsty Nazis will just walk out and hand it to us if we ask them nicely enough. Garnett: What if we say please? Leggett: Do you guys ever stop!? Allen: Only when you take breaths in between all your whining. Leggett went redder than ever and walked towards Allen. Leggett: You trying to say something Allen!? Mac interrupted. Mac: Shut up. Both of you! Leggett and Allen glared an angry look into each other's eyes. Mac: The fight is with the Krauts, not each other. Leggett, you're ranking private, so you take Allen and Garnett with you around the back. Allen became angry all over again. Allen: Why are we with the boy wonder!? Mac: Don't even try to argue with me son! I was kicking ass while you were playing dolls with your sister! Allen's tension eased off. Mac: Now get moving! Allen began walking around the back, followed by Garnett and then Leggett. Mac watched Leggett as he walked away. Mac: Baker, I gotta get going. You take Hartsock, Desola, and Corrion. Capture that farm and link up with Leggett on the other side. Mac then headed off back to St. Come. Baker was left with his Assault team and a helping hand from Omaha Beach - an M4 Sherman tank commanded by Sgt. Jackson Baker ordered the tank into the garden. Germans were armed with Panzerfausts, so Baker and his Assault Team had to defend the tank. The tank fired its coax machine guns on the advancing Germans. After the Germans died, Baker and his Team slowly moved towards the farm. A Panzerfaust round exploded near the Sherman. Baker ordered his squad to charge the Germans. Afterwards, the squad was sucessful. Outside the farm were two MG postions and troops with Panzerfausts. Baker, his Assault team, and the Sherman went to the side of the farn and killed a German on a MG without sandbags. Baker moved towards the farm and sees a Pak 36, an anti-tank gun. Baker flanks the gun and killed the men on the gun. The tank fired its main gun on the Germans, killing them. Moments later, Baker and his squad here mortar rounds exploding. Baker, his Assault team, and the tank moved into open field and killed Germans coming out of the corner. Baker scouts up ahead, sees a Stug tank, and orders the Sherman to destory it. Baker then takes his squad and kill the mortar team. Hartsock: Do anyone here that? Leggett: B- BAKER! Hartsock: Aw, SHIT Leggett! Everybody goes to see Leggett. All Baker see are the corpses of *Allen and Garnett* and dead Germans with Leggett on his knees. Leggett: They're dead. There were too many of them. God. (Chapter ends) *If you look carefully at these two corpses, you can see blood leaking out of their wounds, but about 1/3 of the way the blood turns brown and becomes mud. ru:Захват_фермы Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels